Recently, with the development of computer technologies, functions of computer equipments are continuously increased and improved, while the market price thereof is lower day by day. Thus, computer equipments have become affordable consumer products, or even indispensably important tools, in our daily life and work. In response to the heated competition in the computer market, various design houses and manufacturers of computer equipments have made great efforts to simplify the manufacturing processes and mechanism designs of computer equipments in order to effectively reduce the time and manpower required for installing the computer equipments, thereby increasing production speed, substantially lowering production cost, and effectively increasing the convenience in computer equipment maintenance in the future. Take electronic peripherals (such as an optical disk drive or a hard disk drive, etc.) for example, it is important for relevant manufacturers to figure out how to simplify the manufacturing processes and mechanism designs of computer equipments, so that an electronic peripheral can be speedily installed and secured on a frame of a computer equipment and speedily removed therefrom for repair or replacement when the electronic peripheral is damaged or out of order.
However, a manufacture will generally use a plurality of screws for installing, positioning and securing an electronic peripheral on a frame of a computer equipment. Before assembling, an operator has to prepare the screws and hand tools matching the screws. During the installing process of the electronic peripheral, the operator has to use the hand tools to fasten the screws into a plurality of holes on the electronic peripheral, one after another, so that the electronic peripheral is stably secured on the frame of the computer equipment. Similarly, if the operator wants to remove the electronic peripheral from the frame, the operator also needs the hand tools for unscrewing, one screw after another, for removing the electronic peripheral. Because of their small sizes, the screws are not only difficult to fasten and unscrew, but also get lost easily after being unscrewed. This may complicate the procedures for installing or removing the electronic peripheral on/from the frame, causing considerable inconvenience and creating a lot of troubles to the operator. As a result, the assembling or disassembling speed cannot be efficiently enhanced.
Therefore, it is an important goal of the present invention to develop a fixing structure which helps an operator to install or remove an electronic peripheral on/from a frame of a computer equipment in a more speedy and easier way.